


This Beautiful Thing Called Desire

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Boot Worship, Bottom Jared, Boys Kissing, Cock Tease, Community: spnkink_meme, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Seconds, Sub Jared, The Arrangement, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Jeff/Jared/Jensen. After a long friendship, Jeff and Jensen discover they are in love. Everything seems fine until they get to the sex - they're both very toppy/dominant, and although they're both willing to compromise, it becomes very obvious that this isn't going to work. At the point of giving up, enter Jared, subby and bottom as the day is long. Author's choice if Jared is a previous friend or someone new, if Jared offers or if Jeff/Jensen somehow coerce or convince him to join them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Beautiful Thing Called Desire

On a Friday night, on a warm summer evening, Jensen came home from work to find his lovers at play; Jared was moaning like a whore while Jeff was growling like a feral beast, the passionate sounds bouncing off the walls of their cozy home sweet home. Jensen stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching them go at one another hot and heavy. 

For Jared, sex with Jeff was always fucking fantastic, just as highly passionate as with Jensen. It didn’t matter if they were in bedroom or in the shower or getting down and dirty at the office when Jared paid a visit to help relieve some stress for his dominate lover; it was hot and sexy, and it left Jared feeling the blissful pleasure all the way down to the tips of his toes. It was just Jared's personally, to submit to a stud alpha, the need to be fucked hard and rough aching in his bones. 

That was why he had been invited into the relationship. They had all been friends for a while, and when Jeff and Jensen confide in him that while they loved each other very much, pleasure in the bedroom as lacking because they were both alphas and their need to top clashed. In came Jared, nearly creaming his jeans at the thought of having two sexy strong males to take care of his consent need for a good hard dicking. It was perfect; the three of them fitting together perfectly like a puzzle. 

The first time they played together, it was clear how submissive Jared was. 

Jeff stood in the center of the bedroom, dressed in tight black leather pants and steel-toed boots, matched with a gray shirt that hugged his well-toned frame snuggly. Jensen sat at the edge of the bed, anxiously perched, watching the scene play out as he lazily jacking his rock hard cock. Their boy was standing before Jeff, his hands behind his backs and arms secured with the black leather cuffs. 

When Jeff commanded Jared to drop to their knees, the younger man did so without question. He was a good boy; he awaited commands, keeping his head bowed. Jeff ordered Jared to clean his boots with his tongue, and Jared instantly leaned down and tentatively kissed the boots before he began to lick at the rough-worn material. Jensen watched as their kept boy worshiped the boots, like they were made of pure gold. 

Jeff reached down to pet his sub boy, affectingly scratching his nails across Jared’s scalp, and he smiled with a lively grin when he heard Jared all but purr. His boy was naturally subservient, and in playtime Jared was such a beautiful sight to behold. 

That night was the beginning of their relationship, so perfect right from the start. 

The memory leaves Jensen’s mind with the wailing sound of Jared's pleasure cries. Jeff pounds into him, Jared keeping the apron rucked up his waist as his legs spread wide around Jeff's hips. 

Today was Jensen’s birthday, and normally, whenever Jared would bake cupcakes he wore clothing - just like everyone else. However this time, with it being Jensen’s special day and wanting to surprise his lover, Jared had baked wearing nothing but a bright red apron that said ‘Kiss the cook.’ He was hoping Jensen would come home and bend him over the kitchen table and fuck his brains out...but Jeff had come home first, finding Jared in only the apron, noting the cute little bow tied right above the sexiest, roundest, smooth ass he'd ever spied on. 

Jeff had gotten hard so fast he was left a little bit dizzy with lust. Coming home to yummy cupcakes and his hot sub boy laid bare so decadently was certainly a very nice surprise in Jeff’s book. He had stalked over to Jared, taking his lover’s lips in a wet-hot searing kiss. 

That had been a while ago, before Jensen had arrived home; now, Jared was flat on his back on the kitchen table with his apron bunched up around his waist. He was clinging to Jeff as he continued to fuck the ever-living daylights out of him. Jeff was like a wild beast when he was aroused - he was practically an animal, growly, rough and possessive. Jared loved him like that, just as much as Jensen did. It made him feel like Jeff owned him; that his boyfriend simply couldn’t get enough of him. 

Jensen stood in the doorway with a naughty grin spreading over his face, watching Jeff fuck their lover. Jared cried out in pleasure as Jeff continued to pound into him, his lover’s cock ramming his sweet-spot with each deep hard thrust, making the table squeak as it rocked with the force of Jeff's thrusts. Jeff slowed his pace for a second, pulling Jared’s long legs up onto his shoulder, and then he was right back at it, thrusting deep into his lover. Jeff leaned forward, all but bending Jared in half, his hips frantic as he fucked into Jared’s slick hot hole. 

“You’re so fucking sexy, baby boy,” Jeff whispered, his face inches from Jared’s, his lips brushing his boyfriend’s as he spoke. He stole a quick kiss, silencing Jared from whatever he was about to say. Jeff kissed Jared breathless, both men feeling Jensen’s eyes on them. They didn’t bother to stop, both men knowing Jensen enjoyed watching as much as playing. Jeff straightened up, holding Jared’s legs on his shoulders and pounding into him with a steadfast pace. 

Jared’s eyes rolled back in his head as Jeff mercilessly rammed into him, his entire body locking up as he fought to keep from coming. Jeff was fucking him so good, ravaging him with lust and bright hot pleasure. Jensen joined in, needing to touch. He leaned in, kissing Jared as Jeff continued to fuck him, swallowing down the whimpers that escaped Jared’s lips as Jeff rammed into him. Jeff gave another couple dozen thrusts before he found himself on the brink of release, unable to hold back. 

Jared moaned into Jensen’s mouth as Jeff gave a savage thrust and rammed brutally into him, the table scrapping against the floor with the powerful thrust forces. Jensen’s lips were sweet-tasting and soft, and the feel of them matched with Jeff’s thrust sent Jared over the end. That was it…he was gone, screaming loudly as he came, spilling his seed all over the apron. He licked and nipped at Jensen’s lips as his orgasm raced through his body. His hole clenched tight around Jeff’s cock, setting off his lover’s orgasm. Jeff fucked into Jared with a deep grind of his hips, once then twice, finally shuddering into a whine as he came, spilling hot and sticky into Jared. 

Jared was panting and Jeff was gasping; their sounds were music to Jensen’s ears. He pulled back enough to gaze at both of them, smiling with a naughty grin as they shuddered with the pleasure of the aftershocks. Jeff and Jared both remained on the table for a little while, letting their frantic hearts returned to a steady beat and catching their breaths. With one hand, Jeff palmed Jensen's nape and drew him into a filthy kiss, swirling his tongue around Jensen’s lips. Jared watched, huffing breathlessly as Jeff tongue fucked Jensen. His cock wasn’t even soft yet, and already was trying to harden. 

When Jeff pulled out, a trail of warm cum leaked out of Jared’s raw used hole. Jensen slipped his fingers between Jared’s legs and gathered the slickness, then he sucked the cum-slick fingers into his mouth, licking them clean, which, in turn, blew every last brain cell Jared and Jeff had. 

Jared lay there, feeling worn-out and content, a little smile on his lips. Although he wanted to, he couldn’t lay there all day sucking his sticky fingers clean. It was Jensen’s birthday after all. 

“I have cupcakes to frost.” Jared mumbled softly, still a little out of it from his intense orgasm. He feels like he can’t catch his breath and he is a bit over-sensitive, but that does not stop him from sliding off the table and going to his task, that was his job and pleasure in this relationship, feeling like a naughty boy as Jeff's wet, warm cum trickled out of his hole. 

Swatting Jared’s ass, and making him squeak adorably, Jeff mummers “Gonna go clean up, take a quick shower before dinner. Enjoy our boy while I’m gone.” He gibes Jensen a kiss as he passes by, watching sight of the bulge in Jensen's jeans as he exits the room. 

Seeing a batch of cupcakes already cooling, lightly frosted with sugar and honey, Jensen seeks out the treat. Jensen was ready to enjoy a yummy snack after a long day, but Jared got to his first. He felt his houseboy plaster himself to his back and wrap his strong arms around his waist. 

Jared was a warm, familiar weight pressed against him by now, and it was clear what he wanted--his cock was still at full mast, even though Jared had just come. It was nothing new; His lover was insatiable, had been since the first night they were together, Jared nearly screaming the house down as Jensen fucked him hard and fast while Jeff watched, jacking his cock as Jared was impaled with eight inches of thick, hard cock. 

Jared had an insatiable sexual desire, both to please Jensen, as well as Jeff, and to be used. Jeff had already gotten him hot and bothered, and judging from the way Jared was rutting against him and whimpering with need, one dick was not enough to satisfy his desire. 

“Jensen,” Jared breathed, his voice low and heated. Jensen ignored him for a moment in favor of taking a bite of the sweet cupcake, playing hard to get as he sometimes did. It was a little back and forth dance they did, one both knew so well. 

It reminds him of last Christmas when he stepped out of the shower to find Jared sitting on the end of the bed licking and sucking, and deep-throating his candy cane, and the goddamn noises he’s making are so sultry they would make a porn star blush. He grins at Jensen and playfully twirls the candy cane between his pretty pink lips and he stands, dressed in nothing but a pair of tight boxers which leave nothing to the imagination. 

Jared walks towards him, shuffling slowly with his hips swaying seductively, sucking on the sweet treat, his eyes dark with lust. He stands before Jared and slowly slides the candy cane out of his mouth, his tongue licking wetly at the sweet peppermint tip. “You want a taste, sir?” 

Jensen’s dick jerks hard in his jeans and he can feel the creamy damp spot on the inside of his boxers where’s leaking pre-cum. 

The rest of the memory would have played out in his mind had it not been for the need voice whispering in his ear. 

“Jensen...Sir.” The younger man uses the respectful name for his dominate lover, whispering right into Jensen's ear as if Jensen had somehow suddenly gone magically deaf and couldn't hear him. “Sir, will you please fuck me? Please, Sir?” Jensen smirked playfully but didn’t respond; He wanted to hear more, to hear Jared ask nicely. 

“Master, please take me. Use my body, please, Sir.” Jared’s hand trailed lower, his fingers skimming the waistband of his lover’s jeans. 

Jensen’s cock was already swollen in his jeans and he really wanted to bend Jared over the kitchen table right now and fuck his brains out until he couldn’t think straight anymore, not that Jeff had not done a great job of that, but he resisted for the moment. Jared sounded so sweet begging—it was music to his hears. 

Jared knew his lover was playing with him; he rutted against Jensen’s ass and pouted like a five year old that wasn’t getting any attention, desperately wanting his Dom to fuck him. He moaned his Master’s name once more, louder. “Jensen, please sir. Please use me, I want you cock. Wanna feel you inside me.” 

Jensen abandoned his scrumptious cupcake and turned around to gaze at his sub boy. He could see how bad his lover wanted him, the need burning in Jared’s hazel eyes. God, Jared was so beautiful when he was needy. “Say it again, baby boy. You know the rules.” 

“Master, will you fuck me? Please?” Jared asked, unabashed, his tone breathy and needy. The sound shot shivers of pleasure down Jensen’s spine like electricity. 

He got hard so fast he was sure he was going to faint, and if Jared wanted to fuck, then who was he to deny him? Jensen would never deny his boy—he loved him too much. Jensen growled and scooped up Jared into his arms, easily manhandling him like he was nothing, earning him a squeak of surprise from Jared as he whisked him back over to the kitchen table. 

Jared was moaning and whimpering constantly, the sweet sounds making Jensen’s cock grow even harder, the swollen flesh bobbing thick and hot between his legs. Jensen smirked wickedly, sliding his fingers into Jared, the cum easily sliding the way, twisting his fingers deeper, and Jared arched his back and cried out as his Dom’s fingers found his sweet spot. 

When spread his legs wide open, showing off his cum slick, gaping hole, Jensen all but pounced; he shot up to his feet and spit into his hand, then slicked himself up quickly. He pressed himself close against his sub, lining up and entering Jared with one swift thrust. Both men moaned in unison, their bodies trembling with a rush of pleasure that shot through them. 

Jensen slide in smooth and easy, breaching the ring of muscle, and Jared whispered out a thank you of graduate as the satisfying, pleasurable thrill of fullness rushed through him, the sensational rub over his prostate that made his cock jerk sharply. He moaned his Dom’s name as Jensen immediately began thrusting deep and fast, his Master’s movements always rough, just the way Jared liked it. Jensen’s hand grasped Jared’s hip tight while the fingers of his other hand twisted in Jared’s hair, pulling his head back and immobilizing him, forcing Jared to bare his throat submissively. 

“You wanted it, Jared,” Jensen growled, his voice dark with lust and heat. “Take it baby. Fucking take it.” 

Jensen’s actions only got rougher and more brutal as the pleasure began to build. He growls, thrusting harder, faster, hips snapping against Jared’s ass and nailing his prostate on every thrust. Jared moaned with passion and lust as he was ridden hard. It was so damn hot and arousing, and so fucking perfect. He loved giving himself up to his toppy boyfriend. Jared grasped the edge of the table and took the pounding, his cock leaking and twitching with every sharp thrust of his Dom’s hips. 

The fucking lasted for what felt like forever and Jared prayed that it never ended; but he could feel Jensen growing closer to the edge and he too was feeling that sharp sensation, the blissful arousal growing white hot as his orgasm rushed in. 

Jared moaned passionately and dug his nails into the table edge as his boyfriend drove into him faster, his cock blood-thick and flushed an angry shade of red, pre-cum leaking steadily against his stomach. It took Jensen only a few more deep hard thrusts before he grunted and pumped his seed into Jared’s ass, his hand still tangled in his sub’s hair, tugging on the long strands as he fucked into Jared. He snapped his hips faster and slammed harder into his sub as the wave of bliss consumed him. 

“Come, Jared,” Jensen grated out. “Fucking come for me.” 

Jared came with a scream, pent-up need exploding from him as he spilled his seed, coming without a hand on his cock. As he pulsed out white milky cum, Jensen rutted against him, pounding deeper into him, and holy fucking god—it was so motherfucking good. 

Jared’s eyes rolled up in his head and he clung to the table as both he and his boyfriend rode out the storm. For a few moments both men were lost in the sensation, their minds clouded with pure arousal. It felt like a wave of pure bright pleasure they were riding, it was fucking orgasmic. 

A little while later, after Jensen had given Jared a warm bath, washing him down with soothing soapy suds, and then dressing him in a pair of soft sweatpants and a hoodie, the three men sat down to enjoy the yummy cupcakes. Jeff and Jensen could stop gushing over how yummy they were, and their praise only aided in making Jared blush rosy red. 

One they turned in for the night, the three of them in bed, Jared needed his lover's one last time. He could never go to bed without a good fuck; they took him together; both Jeff and Jensen double penetrating Jared, holding him in a loving embrace as they moved as one. This time it was slower, a little unrushed, the last fuck of the day more passionately sweet then toppy rough. 

From behind Jared, Jensen kissed his shoulder and nuzzled his neck, whimpering softly to him about how much he and Jeff loved Jared. Jared’s heart was beating with so much dearly affection he though it might burst out of his chest, thriving in the pleasure from the feel of Jeff and Jensen's cock sliding in and out his puffy, raw hole.

They gradually sped up, all of them working toward their oncoming climax. Their groans and moans filled the room as they kissed and hugged. Jared whimpered and gasped, his entire body shivering as he came, his eyes clenched closed and his face masked in pleasure as he spilled his seed. His orgasm set off his lovers, like a set of dominions, one after the other. Their lips danced together in sweet kisses as they drifted though the intense aftershocks, body’s humming with warm pleasure. 

Jared felt blissed out and he didn’t want to be anywhere else in the world, only in the arms of his lovers. Sometime later, after they had come down from their high, all three men lay in bed cuddling. A pair of strong arms found Jared, pulling him in close and he nuzzled into their embrace. Jensen and Jeff were warm, so very, very warm, and Jared hugged them tight like they were giant teddy bears. 

“We love you, sweetheart,” Jensen whispered softly, and Jeff added, “Sweet dreams, baby boy.”

There’s nothing – absolutely nothing – in the world that compares to the warm, comforting sensation that blankets him as he lies in his lover's arms. It feels like heaven, and as the realm of dreams pulled him under, Jared drifted to sleep with a smile on his face, cuddling the men he loved with all of his heart and soul. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/52321.html?thread=13785441#t13785441)


End file.
